


The King's Pet

by lovelybluegirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, Consort Draco Malfoy, Crying, Crying Draco Malfoy, Crying During Sex, Don't Worry It's Only Pettigrew, Dry Humping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, King Harry Potter, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Men Crying, Minor Character Death, One Shot, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Draco Malfoy, Pretty Draco Malfoy, Riding, Teasing, Top Harry, precious draco malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelybluegirl/pseuds/lovelybluegirl
Summary: They say it is not the king you should worry about, but the beautiful man that kneels at his feet."Harry sat on his onyx throne, positioned on the raised dais in the middle of the chamber. He wore the finest clothes of red and gold with an ornate crown perched on his head. Harry looked downright powerful. He ran his fingers through his pet’s ice-blond, feather-soft hair, his fingertips running over the delicate circlet donning Draco's pretty head. His beautiful pet knelt in between his legs atop a crimson cushion, head resting on Harry's lap, eyes closed contentedly."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 506





	The King's Pet

Harry sat on his onyx throne, positioned on the raised dais in the middle of the chamber. He wore the finest clothes of red and gold with an ornate crown perched on his head. Harry looked downright powerful. He ran his fingers through his pet’s ice-blond, feather-soft hair, his fingertips running over the delicate circlet donning Draco's pretty head. His beautiful pet knelt in between his legs atop a crimson cushion, head resting on Harry's lap, eyes closed contentedly. 

His pet was clothed in nothing, but a piece of dark red silk tied around his slim waist. It fell to his mid-thigh providing him with the mere semblance of modesty. The golden circlet with a single ruby hanging from its center resting on his temple named him Prince Consort and the golden collar studded with diamonds and rubies wrapped around his soft neck claimed him as Harry’s. The rest of his lithe frame was bare, unblemished, and pale as the moon. He looked utterly ravishing. Delectable, even. And Harry wanted nothing more than to toss his pretty little pet over his shoulder and take him to bed. Unfortunately, he had matters to attend to if his pacing advisor was any indication. 

“Whatever is the issue, Lord Pettigrew? I grow tired of your incessant footsteps." Harry said wistfully as he continued to stroke his pet's fair hair. The sooner this was over the sooner he could play with his pet. 

"That _boy_ between your legs! He is the issue!" Pettigrew all but shouted pointing a pudgy finger at his pet's delicate frame, an action that Harry did not appreciate. His hand clenched and pulled on soft strands of Draco's hair. 

His pet, who hadn't so much as flinched at the belligerent lord's raised voice, let out a small whine. He looked up at Harry with beseeching silver eyes and a pout gracing his pink lips. Harry released his tight grip, massaging his lover's head. He smiled regretfully, raising one of Draco's hands to his lips and pressing a kiss to his palm in apology. He would never purposefully harm his pet unless it was something Draco had asked for explicitly. 

"You cannot seriously intend to keep him!" Pettigrew continued, "Harry, my boy, please see reason. Lord Malfoy and Lady Narcissa will not stand for it! You know he has been promised to King Riddle and-" 

"And nothing!" Harry bellowed, silencing the rat-faced man, who looked cowed by his outburst, "You forget yourself, Pettigrew. I am your _king_. I am not your boy, despite whatever predisposed notions you may have of me because of my father's familiarity towards you." 

Pettigrew shrank into himself, shoulders hunched in submission. Harry scowled darkly at the pathetic excuse for a man. Despite his late father's fondness of the short and rotund lord, Harry could find no use for him. 

Pettigrew was incongruous when compared to Harry's other advisors; Lord Sirius Lupin-Black who was dangerously charming, incurably strong-willed, and loyal to a fault, Lord Remus Lupin-Black who was a sneaky sort of clever that left even the most brilliant confounded, Lady Minerva Mcgonagall who was more courageous and honest than any man he'd ever met, Lady Arabella Figg deceivingly kind to the point where people couldn't help, but to tell her secrets, even his least favorite, Doctor Severus Snape who was both calculated and cold in equal measures was better than him and he did nothing, but grate Harry's nerves. Compared to just the handful Harry thought up, Pettigrew was nothing, but a dirty coward. Harry fixed him with a withering glare and continued. 

"And the _boy_ between my legs, as you've so distasteful put it, is your Prince Consort. You will do well to show him respect! You will know your place!" 

Harry watched the trembling man lift his head defiantly. A stuttered and awkward movement that looked nothing, but unnatural on the spineless git before him. Harry honestly didn't see why he needed to hear any of this. They had had this conversation before and Harry was unwavering in his stance. Draco would be his and that was that. Although, Pettigrew's insolence _was_ an interesting turn of events. 

"The boy is not worth King Riddle's anger! He is _nothing_ compared to anything of importance," 

"Watch your tongue, Pettigrew!" Harry growled his hand falling away from Draco's hair and clenching around the arms of his throne instead. He did not take kindly to such foul words being spoken of his pet. The man ignored him and pressed on carelessly, his beady eyes holding Harry's green ones in a desperate stare. 

"You are being rash, childish, acting a fool. This is exactly what led to your father's untimely death! I would hate for you to be next, Harry. You would start a petty war over nothing, but a pretty face? He cannot even bear you children, what of the-" 

One moment Harry's fury was rising steadily with each word that the lord spoke aloud and the next Pettigrew fell silent and crumpled to his knees with a resounding thud that echoed in the nearly empty throne room. 

Pettigrew's body landed in a mangled heap. His mouth parted in a silent scream, eyes wide with fear as he toppled over dead, multiple daggers sticking out of his unmoving body. A trail of blood stained the white floor red. What a mess. Harry let out a long-suffering sigh. Finding a new advisor was going to be such a hassle. He shook his head then shifted his gaze to his pet who now stood at the base of the dais facing away from him. 

Draco, in between those two moments, had risen and elegantly jumped from the dais, bare feet silent on the tiled floor, as he threw carefully aimed daggers killing Harry's advisor. The blond sauntered over towards the body, hips swaying as he went. Bloody hell was he gorgeous. Harry watched him let out a noise of disgust, nose wrinkling adorably as he bent down and retrieved his obsidian daggers coated in tacky blood. The sight made Harry's mouth water. The red silk tied round his waist leaving nothing to the imagination, his round arse on display for Harry's pleasure. Draco wiped the knives off on Pettigrews clothes till they were clean and then reholstered them on his thigh strap. 

"My love, my sweet pet, have we not talked about this, hmm?" Harry mused a faux stern expression on his face as Draco gazed back at him. His pet tilted his head to the side, raising a pale eyebrow in question, and dragged his tongue along his bottom lip. The movement made Harry want to suck on it. 

"I've asked you to refrain from killing my staff without reason, have I not, sweet one?" 

Draco gave him a look. The loving glint in his silver, moonstone eyes going cold and serious. Nearly murderous. The icy protectiveness sent a pleasing jolt through Harry's body. 

"I never kill without reason, Harry." 

Harry smiled wickedly as a serious frown overtook Draco's face. 

"And what, pray tell, did Pettigrew do to deserve it other than being a pest?" 

"He called you a fool. Suggested you would end up poisoned just as your father did for disagreeing with his wishes," Draco began to ascend the steps to the dais as he spoke, "His disrespect of you was cause enough, but it was his veiled threat of your downfall that I could not let pass." 

His pet draped his arms around his shoulders, straddling him. His frown wilted into a devilish smile, teeth bared. Harry raised an eyebrow at him wrapping his broad arms around his back. Draco's pretty eyes flashed mischievously as he twisted his fingers into the hair at the nape of Harry's neck and tugged deviously. 

"I am so terribly sorry for the carnage, my king," Draco pouted, his pink lips quirked downwards, eyes going watery, "However can I make it up to you, your majesty?" 

Before Harry had the chance to respond his pet pulled his head to the side and licked a strip up his neck. His tongue swept flat across Harry's dark skin, swirling till his pet pulled the end of his earlobe in between his pearly white teeth. Draco nibbled at his ear till he got bored. Next, his teeth dragged down to where shoulder met neck. He laved over the tender spot repeatedly and then bit down. _Hard_. 

"F-fuck," Harry gasped, his hips jerking upward, pressing his half-hard cock against Draco's plump arse. His beautiful lover laughed in a lilting voice as he continued to suck love-bites into his skin. As Draco went to undo the fastenings on Harry's dress shirt he grabbed his pet's wrist and forced them behind his back with one hand. The other he curled around his collar, tugging him backward harshly, making his back arch deliciously. He watched his pet bend to his will easily and let out a pleased sound. Harry had the sudden urge to eat him out. Later perhaps. 

"Naughty pet, aren't you?" Harry murmured, nosing along Draco's chest, up to his milky collar bones, kissing softly as he went. Draco let out a frustrated puff of air and squirmed down into Harry's lap. He wanted more friction, touch, _anything_. His pet did so love to play quick and dirty, chasing his pleasure with abandon. He never did let Harry ravish him quite enough. 

"Ah, ah, you impatient thing. Let me have my way," Harry chided, sucking bruises on his pale neck above the collar, he did bruise so beautifully, "I promise you'll be satisfied at the end, my love." 

Draco let out a high pitched whine at that but stilled and allowed Harry to carry on with his delicate ministrations. 

The young king pulled back, ordering his pet to keep his wrists behind his back. He removed his crown and Draco's circlet from their heads and undid the knife holster on his upper thigh. He dropped them on the plush pillow his pet had been kneeling on previously. He'd never make his precious love kneel on such harsh floors if he could help it. He swept the pillow to the side with his foot jostling Draco purposefully in the process. His hardened cock rubbing against his arse. 

"Ah," Draco hissed his hands flying forward and tangling in Harry's shirt and hair, "please, your majesty! Punish me if you must, but, please, stop teasing!" 

"Hmmm, I think not," Harry smiled viciously, wrapping his hands around Draco's slim waist and pulling him down, "You started this, pet, now I'll decide when we're finished." 

He ground up against him, making his pale beauty tremble with want. Draco whimpered desperately as Harry rutted against him, his eyes fluttering shut in concentration. His pet knew the rules. He wasn't allowed to come until Harry had, a difficult feat for the current position they were in. 

"P~please," He moaned, throwing his head back with a particularly hard thrust up. Harry groaned at the pale expanse of his neck. It was covered in nothing, but his collar and a ring of love-bites he'd sucked above it. Fuck, his pet was gorgeous. 

"Please what, sweet thing? What is it you want?" 

"Hngh~" Draco dug his fingers into Harry's shoulders roughly, "N~need you, ple~please!" 

Harry chuckled darkly and stilled his hips suddenly. His pet whined piteously and tried to grind down on him. He tutted at him and held him fast before Draco got the chance to. Harry used skilled fingers to untie the red silk around his torso and let it fall away, leaving Draco bare and exposed. 

A shiver ran down his spine as the air of the chamber hit him. Harry leant back into his throne and raked his eyes over his pet's beautiful body, taking in every inch of creamy white skin. His fingers itched to touch and mark him in every way possible. The poor thing was trembling in his lap, his pretty pink cock hard and leaking precome, face flushed with tears in his eyes from his desperation. 

Harry leant forward and licked a salty tear that trailed down his pale cheek. Draco let out a needy cry as Harry reached a hand back and grabbed at the plug settled in his hole that he'd put there earlier. Harry rotated the toy teasingly. He pulled it out till he felt it pop out of the ring of muscles and then pushed it back in, repeatedly. Draco's thighs quivered at the stimulation, cock weeping against his abdomen, squirming both towards and away from the intrusion. 

"I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific, my pet. What do you need? From whom?" Harry asked, pressing a finger in alongside the plug. He tugged at his rim, loving the feeling of Draco stretched around him. His pet let out a sharp gasp, eyes snapping open, wide, and pleasure dazed. 

"F~fuck me! Need~" Harry pressed a second finger in and twisted them this way and that, cutting Draco off with a moan, "Need your cock!" 

"Who's cock?" Harry repeated as he pulled the plug out once again, allowing it to drop on the dais floor atop the red silk covering. He plunged three fingers into Draco's tight heat as replacement and fingered him insistently. The obscene squelching going straight to Harry's cock. 

"You, you, m~master! Please, please, fuck me, master!" The pale blond whimpered and panted, writhing against his lap, pulling Harry's fingers further into his hole. His pet's body _sucking_ him in. Opening up and making room for him. He looked so pretty and needy. His eyes screwed shut, back arching away from Harry, hands clutching onto his shoulders urgently. He was so pliant and desperate and open, just for Harry. So very, very beautiful. 

Harry hummed thoughtfully as he continued to finger Draco. He crooked his fingers inside him hitting that spot just so, making Draco cry out plaintively, his achingly hard cock twitching sadly. 

"Can't...please...need you...master," 

"Well, since you've asked so nicely. Take what you like, my insatiable pet." 

Harry's sticky fingers slid from his hole. He wiped them on his pant leg, hands going to lay on the armrests on either side of his throne. Draco's eyes opened at the permission and loss of Harry's thick fingers. His hands slipped down towards Harry's impossibly hard cock still covered by his trousers. 

Pale hands made quick work of pulling Harry from his trousers and pants, yanking his clothes as far down as he could without too much delay. He used one hand to guide Harry's cock into his stretched and clenching hole, the other he wrapped around his shoulders to keep himself from falling backwards. Harry simply watched and allowed his pretty pet to take what he wanted. He deserved it, after all. 

Draco sank down hungrily on Harry's cock and let out a wail of pleasure. He allowed his pet to thrust his hips down almost violently. He rode Harry like a professional horse racer; quickly chasing Harry's relief as well as his own, arms tightly wrapped around his broad shoulders. 

A litany of _'Thank you, thank you, thank yous'_ and _'Master, yessss’s'_ fell from his lush lips in between panting gasps and guttural moans. He looked utterly debauched. Sinfully attractive as he bounced on Harry's cock in his lap in the center of the throne room, not a care in the world. Harry loved the way his lover got after he killed a man. 

Draco's rhythm became stuttered, his flushed face tipping backwards, lips parted in a silent _'o'_ as he slowed, trying to stop himself from coming. Harry smiled endearingly at him. Always such a good pet, even when he was so blissed out he could hardly breathe. 

Harry took pity on him and pulled him down into a rough kiss. He shoved his tongue into Draco's mouth, sucking on the other's tongue like he'd wanted to earlier. He'd let his pet come before him, just this once. A finger curled around his collar. The other hand he used as leverage to bring Draco's hips down against his, hard and fast. He twisted his hips up as he pulled Draco down. His pet pulled back from the breathless kiss and let out a broken keen against his lips at the blinding thrusts. 

"Come now, my love," Harry whispered against his neck, nibbling at his jaw, breath ragged as he continued the merciless snap of his hips into Draco's poor, stretched out and sloppy hole. Draco whimpered at his words, hands grasping at his shoulders painfully, nails piercing his brown skin. 

"Come for me, just like this. Nothing, but my cock driving you over the edge. Come, my sweet prince, it's okay. Let me please you." 

Draco let out a wail, back bowing in a perfect arc as his orgasm ripped through his body. Such a beautifully broken sound. He convulsed in his haze of pleasure, sobs, and spasms wracking his body. Come shooting up and dirtying his chest along with Harry's dress shirt. He didn't care and held his pet fast, his thrusts slowing to a calm and steady pace as he lovingly fucked Draco through his orgasm. Harry traced light circles against milky thighs, admiring how they shook as his lovely pet came back down, his pretty cock twitching and spent. 

"Th~thank you, m~master." Draco slurred, smiling at him like he was God-sent. Tears ran down his flushed face, his silver eyes glazed over from the pleasure. Fuck, the sight of his pet coming untouched and looking so utterly wrecked was mouthwatering. And knowing only _he_ had the power to do that to him, always did set him off. 

Harry's hips stuttered at that moment driving into Draco hard and quick until he was buried to the hilt. He held Draco still as he bucked up into him, the slapping sounds echoing through the room. His pet let out a high pitched scream from the overstimulation to his abused prostate. His head falling forward onto Harry's shoulder, arms wrapping around his neck loosely. Harry thrust upward one last time and came deep inside his pet, painting his insides with come. 

He let out a sigh of relief and let Draco hug him as he cried from the overwhelming sense of pleasure coursing through him. He always was such a sensitive thing. So very responsive to every little touch. Harry stroked his hands up and down his back soothingly, muttering reassuring platitudes into his ear. 

"You did so well, my sweet prince, my beautiful pet. Thank you for being so good for me, my love." 

Draco sniffled and pressed his face into the crook of Harry's neck. He sucked a lazy bruise into the juncture where neck met shoulder above the bite mark he'd made at the beginning of all this and left kisses around the reddened skin as an apology. Draco took a shaky breath then spoke in a small croaking voice, rough from his loud cries. 

"You aren't cross over Pettigrew are you, Harry, darling?" Draco asked innocently, as he toyed with Harry's hair and rested against his chest heavily, "He was ever so bothersome. And awfully susceptible to outside influences, ones working against your interests." 

"Of course not. How could I ever be cross with you for protecting me, pet? Besides, I never liked the man, he was a rat for sure." 

Harry watched Draco preen at the comment and he ran a hand through his ice-blond hair to smooth it out. Still as silky as ever. As he went to pull his softened cock from his arse, Draco mewled in protest and swatted his hands away from his hips. Harry laughed and went to try again only for Draco to bite his clothed shoulder painfully. A sign he didn't want to be moved or disentangled from Harry at all. And if it wasn't clear enough he clenched around Harry's cock for emphasis making the dark-haired monarch gasp. 

"Heavens above!" Harry huffed, amusement clear in his voice. 

"What? Don't you want to go to our bed chambers?" He lowered his voice seductively, "You know how I love to taste myself on you when I eat that pretty little arse out. Don't you want that, my beautiful pet, hmm?" 

Draco didn't answer. He kept his nose buried against Harry's neck and even went as far as to try and burrow deeper against his skin. So needy. Harry stroked a hand against the back of his neck and found him trembling again. Then he felt the tears wetting his neck. His eyebrows furrowed. He knew his pet and he was never this distraught after what they considered a tame round of sex. 

"Draco, my love, what is it? What's the matter, my precious pet? Was it too much? You know you can always safeword out. My sweet prince, tell me, please?" 

Draco let out a shaky breath and fisted his hands into Harry's shirt before lifting his head and sitting back enough to face him. He lifted sad silver eyes to meet his green ones. Harry had to resist the urge to kiss away the tears. 

"Sweet one, what is it?" He asked again. He supported Draco with an arm around his back and reached the other up to cup his face. His pet leant into the touch, turning his head to kiss his palm. 

"M' sorry, it's dumb. I'm being dramatic, because of-" He let out an exasperated huff when more tears rolled down his cheeks, "Nothing, it's nothing, 'm sorry." 

This time Harry didn't stop himself from peppering his wet cheeks with kisses. He covered his pets face in kisses and he didn't stop till he felt Draco quirk a small smile. 

"Tell me, Draco, it's not nothing if it's making you cry." 

"It's really nothing, it's only...he was right, what he said," He made a vague gesture at the dead body behind him, "I'll never be able to bear you any children, never be able to give you a family. It's-sometimes-sometimes I'm unsure why you chose me. You know who my parents are, whom I'm promised to. You know I can never give you anything other than grief and hardships. You are far too good, too kind, for the likes of me. And I know staying with you, loving you, letting you love me, it's...it's selfish of me. But I cannot help it and I-I'm sorry." 

Harry had to stomp down the anger bubbling in his chest in exchange for comforting his beautiful love. He'd never wanted to kill a dead man more than he did right then. No one should've been allowed to make his lovely pet doubt himself so. The sad smile gracing Draco's lips should never have even been possible. He should have dealt with Pettigrew sooner. He should have cut his tongue out the first time he'd _dared_ to call his Draco a slag, a common whore. 

Harry took a deep breath. He fixed kind yet firm eyes on Draco. He dropped his hand away from his cheek and tightened the one already around his waist. 

"Hold on to me, tightly." He said seriously, then he bent forward grabbing for Draco's circlet and the plug he'd dropped on top of the red silk. Draco let out a small squeal in the process and in any other situation Harry would have done it again just to tease him, but it was not the time for such playfulness. He righted them once more and caught Draco's eyes in a fierce stare. 

"You, Draco Potter, are the _furthest_ thing from a burden, and you are far more than what your parents raised you to be. You are Prince Consort," 

Harry placed the band of gold and red on his head the ruby a lovely contrast against his pale face, 

"You are my sweet love, my gorgeous pet, my beautiful, clever, and cunning husband. You are my secret keeper, the one who has saved me from myself and others more times than I can count, the one I trust most." 

"I-" 

" _Shh_ , I'm not done yet, let me speak." Harry shushed him easily. He lifted Draco off of his cock with little protest, settling him back down on his lap. He spread his legs wide enough to reach back and push the silver plug into his hole swiftly, keeping his come secured inside of his pet. Draco let out a sigh of relief at being plugged again and tucked Harry back into his pants and trousers on reflex. 

Harry pulled him impossibly closer. He bumped his nose against Draco's, eyes boring into him as he continued. 

"You are all the family I could ever want or ask for and if you want children we could adopt, I don't care as long as I have you. You, Draco, are my heart, my world, my everything, and more. Never think otherwise." 

He gave Draco one last meaningful look before pulling him into a sweet kiss. It was soft and slow, so different than their usual clash of tongues and teeth, but held just as much passion and meaning, if not more. He felt Draco's hold on him soften. Hands slipping from the tight hold on his shirt to lace around his neck and tangled in his hair. Harry replaced a hand on his cheek and pulled him closer, tilting his chin to lick into his mouth with a skilled tongue. 

When they finally pulled apart, breathless, foreheads leant against each other, Harry could see that all the worry and sadness had seeped out of Draco's eyes. He stroked a thumb across his cheek and pecked his lips once more. An easy smile settling on Draco's face. 

"I love you more than all the stars in the sky, Harry, thank you." His pet murmured, nuzzling at his nose before kissing him sweetly. 

"And I love you more than all the cosmos combined, my sweet prince, my precious pet."


End file.
